Curing The Nightmares
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Ben wakes from a nightmare, and Kevin goes to investigate, shocked at what he finds. A secret is revealed, and comfort given, turning to more then either of them ever thought possible. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.


**Author's Note:**

**Well, I now finally own all the Ben 10 seasons, excluding the most recent one, as it's that lame new type of animation, and I heard the storyline is crap, too.**

**But anyway, I was inspired to write another Ben 10 fic, which is good, since it was long overdue that I do so. :)**

**And, I'm in the process of writing another one, though not a Kevin/Ben fic.**

**I'm going to finish the sequel to my Inuyasha story, however, before I start posting that one, as it's turning into a chaptered fic. :)**

**But for now, enjoy this cute little story with my compliments! :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Curing The Nightmares**

Ben jolted upright in his bed with a quickly stifled scream; his green eyes wide as he panted softly with fear and clutched the covers close against his bare chest.

The small, three-bedroom house that he, Kevin and Gwen had recently purchased and moved into was silent, the lack of sound unnerving him rather then comforting.

Ben's breath hitched in his throat suddenly, his shoulders shaking as he dissolved into tears, struggling to keep it down for the sake of his cousin and his best friend.

He buried his fingers in his dark hair as he wept, letting go of the blankets so that they pooled to conceal his lap just as the door to his room opened with a quiet creaking noise.

"Ben, are you alright? I heard a noise.." Kevin's voice trailed off when Ben's head snapped up at his entrance to reveal his salt-streaked face and pain-filled green eyes just as more tears fell to slip down the opposite sides of his elegant nose.

"Kevin, I-" Ben flushed in embarrassment at the look of shock on Kevin's face, licking his lips as he turned his face away. "..I'm okay."

"No, you're not," Kevin said with a frown, coming further into the room before shutting the door carefully so as not to wake Gwen.

He sat down on the bed at the foot, watching Ben's expression closely. "Tell me what's wrong, Tennyson."

"I- I've been having nightmares," Ben finally admitted, biting his lower lip as he turned his face back to look at him.

"What about?"

"Nothing specific that I can nail down, except.."

"Except, what?"

"Cold. I remember feeling cold. Freezing, bone-deep. And alone. I- I can't take it anymore, Kev. I don't know what to do.."

"As much as I loathe the sappy talk, you're never alone, Ben. You have Gwen, and you have me."

"I wish.." Ben muttered, trembling as fresh tears fell from his eyes.

"What was that?" Kevin asked, his voice suddenly sharp, revealing his uncertainty about this unexpected conversation.

"I.. Nevermind. Don't worry about it."

"_Ben_. Tell me," Kevin growled, standing and moving to take Ben's chin in his palm roughly, tugging upward, forcing the younger male to met his eyes.

"I wish that I had you, Kevin," Ben answered with a slight wince as yet more tears fell, unintentionally wetting the skin of Kevin's fingers. "AS more then a friend. I want you to hold me. As a lover would."

"You want to be my lover, Tennyson?" Kevin blinked, his black eyes obviously filling with shock.

"Yes. I want that. So much, Kevin. I'm sorry if I've shocked you by.. stating my need for you so plainly, but.. I don't know any other way to be but honest. I love you, Kev. I always have. And.. I think maybe it would help with the nightmares if I had you to hold me close against your body. I need that. I need it bad. I can't handle them much longer before I lose it."

"I always knew you were crazy, Tennyson."

"_Kevin_, _please_.." Ben begged, reaching out to him with quivering fingertips when Kevin finally released his chin. "I'm serious. Please, help me?"

"Alright. What do you want from me?"

"Lie down? Here," Ben whispered, wiping his tears away quickly as they dried up and patting the mattress beside him with his left hand.

Kevin nodded, lying down on his back on the outer side of the single mattress, moving to the middle where he'd be more comfortable when Ben got up to go and lock his door before returning to him.

Ben flushed a deep red color as he made his way back to the bed, having forgotten about his own nakedness, but he handled himself well as he merely straddled Kevin's hips, settling back with his plump bottom resting on the other man's brief-clad groin.

Kevin's strong, warm hands went to Ben's hips, holding him steady, causing him to whimper quietly and push himself down against Kevin's cock before leaning down along Kevin's body to press his lips to his bare chest, skimming them along his hot flesh before fixating his attention on Kevin's nipples, sucking at them with helpless, hungry little whines in the back of his throat.

"_Kevin_, _nughh_!" Ben moaned, panting already against Kevin's breastbone as rough-skinned hands covered the bare cheeks of his ass, squeezing as though to urge him on. "_Ohhh_.. _Love your hands on me_!"

Kevin grunted in wordless agreement, releasing his hold on him when Ben wriggled free of his firm grip with clear reluctance, watching in stunned shock as Ben slid down Kevin's body, taking his undergarments with him and tossing them away onto the floor before lowering his mouth to Kevin's groin.

He buried his face there, rubbing his nose against Kevin's right thigh affectionately before slipping his lips over his limp penis, causing it to harden rapidly in his mouth, sucking gently before beginning to bob his throat up and down along the length slowly.

"_Ben_.." Kevin actually groaned, shuddering as his hips lifted slightly, abruptly needing to be closer to that hot, talented mouth. "_Fuck_, _feels good_!"

Ben smiled around his length before sucking harder, reaching over to the drawer of the bedside table, retrieving a small bottle of oil and a condom.

Kevin was stunned as he watched while Ben kept sucking him while preparing himself with the oil, first with one, then two, then three fingers, coming up off of his saliva-wet cock with a soft cry of obvious pleasure.

"_Kev_.." Ben panted, his hands shaking as he slid the condom onto Kevin's hard length after opening it. "_Need you in me_! _Now_!"

"Alright, then, Tennyson," Kevin teased him before his expression became serious as he sat up. "Lie on your back, Ben."

Ben nodded, wordlessly taking Kevin's place on the mattress, trembling as the other man lifted his slender, pale-skinned legs up onto his broad, muscular shoulders, looking down at him inquiringly.

"Yes, it's okay," Ben spoke softly, though it was clear that he was nervous. "Just.. take it slow, alright? At least at first."

"Uh.. You have done this before, right, Tennyson?" Kevin asked, looking somewhat anxious now.

"No, I- I've sort of been.. saving myself for you, Kevin," Ben admitted, flushing visibly as those familiar dark eyes fixed onto his green orbs with rigid intensity. "But I'll be alright as long as you take it easy on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I promise."

"Okay."

Kevin started to push into him slowly after angling Ben's hips up a bit higher for his descent, earning a slight wince, though Ben didn't stiffen, obviously knowing to keep his muscles loose and receptive to his entry.

He stilled when he was all the way inside, feeling Ben's legs quivering where they rested tight against his chest now due to their much closer proximity, instructing him in a low voice, "Tell me when you're ready, alright?"

"Just- Just a moment," Ben gasped out in soft pants in reply, his green eyes big and round as he stared up at him, shuddering hard as his inner muscles suddenly pulsed around Kevin where he was buried to the hilt inside him. "_Ohhhh_! Feels.. I'm ready! Take me!"

Kevin nodded, his eyes darkening even further if that was possible as he slowly withdrew, strong hips thrusting as he pushed back in just before he would have left Ben's warm body, starting to push into him in earnest now when Ben wailed sharply with pleasure in reaction.

He watched Ben's facial expression intently as he pushed as deep as he could get, increasing his pace when he realized that there was no pain in his beautiful eyes now.

Kevin froze for a brief moment at his own thoughts, but, thankfully Ben didn't seem to notice, lost in his pleasure as Kevin resumed his hard thrusts quickly, the bed creaking and rocking slightly with his movements.

"_Ahhh_, _Kevin_!" Ben moaned, mouth hanging open as he panted, his bare, sweat-slicked chest rising and falling in rhythm with his own. "_Faster_, _please_!"

Kevin nodded, speeding up his thrusts, a low groan escaping him as he felt tension suddenly building at the base of his spine, struggling to hold out for Ben to join him.

Ben cried out, the sound loud and piercing, tightening down on Kevin as he came violently, drawing Kevin's climax from him instantly, whimpering softly when Kevin slipped out of him as he slowly softened.

Kevin smiled at the quiet sound, removing the condom to toss it aside into the small nearby green trash can before standing to walk into Ben's bathroom for a hand towel, wetting it in the sink before returning to Ben and cleaning them both after their activities.

"Was it okay? I mean, was it good for you, too?" Ben asked him somewhat shyly, looking at him where he sat close on the bed.

"You're kidding, right?" Kevin replied with a grin. "It was.. really something, Ben. I'd do it again right now if you'd let me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. You can if you want."

"But.. Aren't you sore?"

"Not really. I feel.. pretty great, actually. I could one more time, easy."

Kevin nodded, retrieving another condom from the drawer, applying it to his rising cock before oiling them both up again where they each needed it, rolling Ben over onto his belly this time before mounting him and pressing back inside carefully.

Ben opened to him easily, a soft gasp of pleasure escaping his parted lips as Kevin started to thrust deeper inside him rapidly, making a soft purring sound in reaction to the pleasurable friction deep in his ass.

Ben came first this time, though Kevin wasn't far behind, cleaning them up again before tossing the still-damp towel to the floor while Ben lay there in limp, blissful and boneless contentment.

"_Mmm_.. Kevin?" Ben hummed quietly as he lay down beside him and wriggled close into Kevin's outstretched arms, drawing the blankets up over them both for warmth.

"Yeah, Ben?"

"I bet you just drove those nightmares away with your heat.."


End file.
